


With Me

by dasfreefree



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, if you aren't in love with omi then idk what to tell you!, this fluff may rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: After borrowing Omi's jacket at the end of a date with him, you discover he's forgotten his phone in it.  A playlist on his music app takes you by surprise when you decide to listen to some of his music on the journey to the Mankai dorms to return it to him: it's titled with your name!(Merry Christmas, Gaby!)
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claireandelide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Gaby!
> 
> I used the [OTP Prompt Generator](https://otppromps.neocities.org/). I changed out iPod for a phone because even in 2017 when the game launched, I don’t think many people were still using iPods.
> 
> "person b lends their jacket to person a. When person a is home, they realize they still have person b's sweater and find person b's iPod. Out of curiosity, person a looks through person b's music and finds a playlist titled with person a's name."
> 
> Originally, there was going to be some very tiny SakyoIzu as well but as I wrote it, I realized it was going to take me away from what I wanted to do.

It happens after a date with Omi. On the walk back to your place, a breeze sends a chill down your spine and Omi--ever the perfect gentlemen, lends you his jacket for the journey home. This is commonplace and you’re wondering if it’s getting obvious that you leave your cardigans and jackets at home for the sole purpose of getting to use his in their stead. Either way, he’s more than used to it. And he’s also used to not getting it back when you’re safely at your front door.

He doesn’t mind all that much; you do look cute draped in his jacket, a playful smile dancing across your lips.

“Text me when you get back,” you tell him after parting from your goodnight kiss. Half-lidded eyes full of warmth stare into yours.

“Of course. But can I get another kiss first?”

You smile, more than happy to oblige. After you share another tender kiss, Omi makes his way back to the dorms, looking up to the sky like he’s on Cloud Nine. You giggle and wrap his jacket tighter around you while you head inside. You take your shoes off at the front, but decide to leave his wares on you for a little while longer. He can’t stay over tonight, but you want to feel like he’s still there with you. A jacket doesn’t compare to actually being wrapped in his arms, but it’s as close as you can get for now.

Fantasizing about your boyfriend and reminiscing already on the date you just had, you flop onto the bed. Something comes flying out of the pocket when you do this. It falls to the floor with a clack and you yelp in surprise.

It’s a phone, but it’s definitely not your phone. You sit back up to retrieve it and assess any potential damage. It’s not a cute case or anything, but leave it to Omi to get something protective and durable. Thankfully, it’s fine.

“Oh, he can’t text me when he gets back…” you say to yourself.

Before setting out to go to the Mankai dorms yourself, you change into warmer clothes (Omi’s jacket stays, of course). Something a little less feminine as well. You know he worries about you walking around after dark by yourself. He once told you about the time his director was harassed by some shady guys while out at night and he came to her aid. Half of you was horrified, while the other half wished you could see Omi go into protective mode over you like that. You’d have to ask Izumi about it one day.

You also grab your headphones to listen to some music on the walk there. You’re not the type of girlfriend who’s going to go through her boyfriend’s phone, but you don’t think using his music player is such a crime. On his lockscreen is a photo he took of you when you helped out with one of his photography projects. Just seeing your smiling form on his screen fills your chest with warmth. You already knew you were his lockscreen photo, but the sentiment remains.

That’s not even the full extent of it. Just as you leave your house, you open up his music player to find a playlist near the top with your name as the title. You scroll through the list as you walk. There are songs by artists you like on it, some of your favorite songs, and some songs you’ve never heard before but as you listen, you infer that they’re about you or even about how Omi feels about you. Either way, the warmth in your chest rises spreads to your face as you make your way over.

Fushimi Omi has completely won you over.

Once you reach the Mankai dorms, you’ve calmed down from your high. Sure enough, you’re greeted by Omi at the door. He blinks in surprise to find you standing there.

“(Y/N)? I just got back. I was just about to text you--” he says reaching into his pockets. His look of shock turns into confusion as he pats his pockets front and back.

You giggle while waving his phone in front of him. “You forgot this.”

“Thank you.” He takes the phone from you, relief evident in his features for only a moment before it’s replaced with a concerned look. “You walked here all by yourself.”

You take his hand to assure him that everything is fine. “It’s okay! I had your playlist to listen to on the way here. And yeah, I know it won’t protect me from some creeps, but between that and the jacket, it felt like you were there with me in case they did.”

Omi’s eyes widen before softening, his cheeks turning pink as well.

“I-I was going to burn you a mixed CD from that playlist for part of a gift…But I’m really glad you liked it. It’s all songs that remind me of you and of us,” he says sheepishly. He scratches a finger against his jaw to try and hide the embarrassment. You giggle again. He looks way too cute like that! “I guess I’ll have to walk you back to your place again.”

He smiles warmly as he leads you back outside. One of the songs from his playlist is stuck in your head as you beg him to tell you what else is going to be part of your gift. He laughs--you adore the hearty way he does--at your precociousness, but insists that you wait and be surprised. Tonight’s spoiler was his own fault. You snuggle up against his arm, enjoying getting to spend a little more time with him this evening. Maybe if he’s always by your side, you don’t need to see him go into protective mode.


End file.
